ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Penguin
The Penguin & The Wolf is a 2011 animatied movie and 2012 television show from Village Roadshow and Warner Brothers. The Main Characters Penguin Penguin is a blue penguin and was the first person you see in the movie. He was born and hatched in the north pole with his mom and dad. Before he was abandoned, He was putted to bed by his mother until he saw a magical purple blanket like steam and took him to Wolf's birthplace. Wolf Wolf is the main character of the movie. He is born from his mother and his witch doctor father. His sister Wolfie likes to protect him. Wolfie Wolfie is Wolf's sister who has a pink bow underneath her head. She is a protecter of her brother because she wanted to protect him no matter what she does something to anybody or anyplace. She has a talent to make socks to stuffed animals and other stuff. Willwonka Willwonka is Wolf and Wolfie's father who is a witch doctor. He also adopted Penguin (because of his power to bring a baby animal to come to the forest.). Willow Willow is Wolfie and Wolf's mother who works at the Wolf Castle Cafe. She works as a chef for the cafe and loves to cook for her children. Derpsie Derpsie is a yellow lizard and is also Willwonka's pet. He is known to have magic powers. Wixie Wixie is Wolf and Wolfie's new baby sister who is born in the forest at the end of an episode. She has a bow on her head and said her first word in which it is "Mama". Other Characters Moss Moss is Wolf and Wolfie's friend from the United Kingdom. She is known she had moved from her birthplace to the forest of woodland animals. Chunk Chunk is a beaver who works on stuff. He's the one that makes things out of wood. Fortune Fortune is a black panther who lives in a big tent house. She is the daughter of Willwonka's friend and has a crystal ball to tell anyones fortune. Flicker Flicker is a firefly who glows his light. He lives in a birdhouse for fireflys and live next door to Abby the BlueJay. Flowie Flowie is a light orange yellow dog. She was the one who collects flowers. Abby Abby the Bluejay lives next door to Flicker. She is known to speak Spanish, Chinese, English and Japanese. Ermine Ermine is Penguin's friend from the north pole. He has been friends with Penguin for a couple years. He also fall in love with Abby. Furrlia Furrlia is a young chinchilla who's father died by the evil fox. She is the youngest in the forest and lives in a house all by herself. She also carries a toy frog all the time. Her old toy is a duck in which it got burned by the evil fox. Mr. Long Teeth Mr. Long Teeth is a walrus who owns a boat. He is an adult because his parents gave him his first boat on his 1st birthday. His current boat is brown with the words saying at the bottom is "S.S Walrus". Prof Fenny Prof Fenny the fennec fox is a child who lives in a beach house and speaks adultish. He is known to learn about the animals and other things he sees. He also has a cauldron for cooking and for his bath when he puts in color water. Nicole Manatee Nicole is a manatee with a pink sweater. She used to live in the amazon river which was covered in oil. In the middle of the film, She was given a sweater to keep her warm. Blaze Blaze is a red Paradice Bird hatched in an egg from an unknown mother. He is the partner of all the animals in the world. One time, He layed an egg and hatched into a very rare animal. Heather Heather is a badger who is friends with Wolfie. She is shy and has a crush on Penguin. Hector Hector (Or Phil) is a groundhog that comes out to see his shadow. He is the mascot of Groundhog Day to see if he sees his shadow or not. Category:Movies